


you are enough

by iamirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, canon? Who's she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Tony almost died saving the world. One month later, Peter doesn't know what to get him for his birthday.[Happy Birthday Tony Stark!]





	you are enough

"You are enough."  
These little words, somehow they're changing us.  
"You are enough."  
So we let our shadows fall away like dust.

\- **You are enough, Sleeping at last**

* * *

 

Peter didn’t know where the time went.

One second, he was fighting alongside the Avengers in the battle that the world had coined the ‘ _infinity war_.’ The war to end all wars. And the next, he was back at school, completing homework and ignoring Flash’s quippy remarks. It almost felt like nothing had changed, but they had. Some of his friends hadn’t faded and were now five years older than him. Some of them were married, and a few even had children. He was never going to be able to wrap his head around that.

Peter spent most of his time with his aunt or with the Stark family.

His little sister, Morgan Stark, had explicitly told him that he owed her four years of hugs. So, every afternoon, he went over to the Ranch, and she clung onto him for hours on end. She had never been told that Peter had died, her parents had simply told her that he was lost, which is why she held onto him so tight and fell asleep in his arms, because she was afraid that he’d get _lost_ again.

Tony was still recovering from the aftermath of using the gauntlet and Bruce had decided to put him on _house arrest_ for a couple of months to make sure he made a full recovery. Everyone had thought he would have put up a fight, but Tony was actually uncharacteristically compliant.

Peter had decided to wait a month before stepping back into the role of a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. He needed time to settle back down, to spend time with his family and friends before becoming a hero again.

The month went past faster than Peter had anticipated, and suddenly it was the day before Tony’s birthday. 

Peter didn’t forget; he just procrastinated, he had always been terrible at buying gifts. When it came to Tony Stark, his father-figure, who happened to a billionaire and a superhero, it was even harder.

Peter rushed around Walmart, desperately trying to find something. He couldn’t find anything that he could give to Tony; he had saved the universe and Peter couldn’t even find him a present.

He didn’t sleep all night, he couldn’t stop thinking about how stupid he would look when he arrived at the Ranch empty-handed, especially considering most of the Avengers were going too. May kept reassuring him that Tony wouldn’t care, but Peter couldn’t shift the weight of his shoulders.

He tried to put the thought to the back of his mind when he walked up to the driveway towards the house, but the closer he got, the more his guilt and utter embarrassment weighed down on his shoulders. He didn’t realise he was panicking until he heard the laughter of the team echoing inside.

He placed a hand on his chest as he let out a deep, ragged breath, “Come on, Peter, don’t be stupid.”

He pushed on the door, and before he could even blink, he was being greeted by a chorus of hellos from the team, apart from Sam who shouted out, “Look who finally decided to join us!”

He echoed back a weak attempt at a hello while faking a grin; he noticed Morgan sat on Happy’s shoulders as he darted away from the room. She leaned back and waved at him as she chanted, “Petey!”

Peter’s smile faded as the air was knocked clean out of his lungs. He stepped aside, allowing the doors to close behind him, he jolted at the sound of it clicking shut.

“Hey kid!” Tony called over; he was stood nearby with Rhodey and Pepper. He was sporting his new prosthetic arm, which was painted with the same colours as his Iron Man armour. 

Peter jumped at the sound of his voice; he turned to look at him; he tried to hide his anxiety, but he knew he failed when Tony’s face expression crumbled into one of concern.

“Okay everyone, let’s move this party outside!” Tony shouted over the noise.

Pepper started to usher people out of the main doors; everyone heard the urgency in both Tony and Pepper’s voices, so no one asked why they were suddenly being told to move out.

“Peter?” Tony said gently after the room was vacated, he moved towards Peter, “Kid?”

“I--” He stepped forward, but he felt himself sway to one side.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony rushed forward and caught him, he carefully guided him down onto his knees, “I got you, kid.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter cried breathlessly as he clung his hands onto Tony’s arms, “I--”

“No, no kiddo, no more apologies. Remember the _rule_.”

“I can’t--”

“Breathe with me,” Tony told him, Peter mirrored his steady breathing for a few silent minutes, “Attaboy. Tell me five things you can see right now.”

“You.” Peter said he dotted his eyes around, “Um, Morgan’s toy firetruck, the tv, the fireplace.”

“That’s it.” Tony cautiously brushed his hand back through Peter’s hair, “You’re okay, buddy.”

“I couldn’t---” Peter sniffled, “I couldn’t find you a present.”

Tony couldn’t hold back a slight chuckle, he brought his hand down to Peter’s cheek and brushed away tears with the side of his thumb, “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“Yeah.” Peter hiccuped, “You saved the world….and I couldn’t get…”

“Kid, I don’t care about presents,” Tony told him, “I really don’t.”

“But--”

“No buts, you never have to get me a present.” Tony threaded his fingers through his hair, “Because you’re here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Pete.” Tony blinked away tears, “I lost you, kid... _remember_? And part of me thought I’d never see you again or get to watch you with Morgan... You don’t owe me anything because _you are enough._ ”

Peter looked up at him, tears brimming in his eyes, “Really?”

Tony’s voice cracked, “Yeah.”

Peter leapt up and threw himself around Tony, he nuzzled his face into his shoulder, “I love you.”

Tony’s heart fluttered as he cradled Peter, he leaned up and placed a kiss in his unruly hair, “Love you too kid." 

 


End file.
